I'll Help You Find Your Way
by Aranel o Lorien
Summary: SPOILERS FOR TFA ENDING! Prowl gave his life to save everyone by merging with the Allspark, now Jazz mourns for him. Prompt for week 4 of the LJ PxJ anniversary '11 challenge


Title: I'll help you find your way  
>Author: Prowler44<br>Rating: T/PG-13  
>Verse: Tfa<br>Warnings: Angst, SPOLIERS for Tfa ending!  
>Prompt: Save me, I'm lost.<br>Summary: Prowl gave his life to save everyone by merging with the Allspark, now Jazz mourns for him.

Jazz was standing out by the lake in the middle of the night, alone. He was looking out across it at the moon's reflection on the glass like surface of the water. Sighing, he shook his head and let a tear fall down his cheek.

"Prowler..."

Falling to his knees on the bank, he let his head fall back as he cried openly for his lover who had sacrificed himself to save everyone.

"Prowler Ahm sorry…. Ahm so sorry Ah couldn't stop ya."

Sobbing loudly, he hung his head and let the purple energon tears flow freely down his face. Wanting Prowl back and wondering what he would do with himself now that his reason for living was gone. But Jazz could only sit there and cry, broken and afraid for the first time in a long time.

"P-Prowl…Ah swear…. Ah swear Ahm not gonna let you're sacrifice go in vain." He choked back a hard sob as his whole chassis shuddered and shook. "A-and Ahm gonna find them all. And when Ah do... I'm gonna make 'em pay. I'll m-make all of 'em pay. No one takes ya away from me!"

Jazz broke once more, his frame shaking hard as he cried and fell down onto his hands and knees, feeling completely and utterly lost and confused like a young sparkling without their creator.

"No one..."

Little did he know that he wasn't alone. Still crying hard, Jazz felt a soft touch on his shoulder, jolting upright he turned around and tried to see who it was behind him.

"Who…Who's there?" Jazz asked, feeling slightly alarmed that he couldn't pick up whoever was there on his scanners.

"Turn around Jazz." A soft voice answered him.

Jazz's optics widened behind his visor as he recognized the voice that spoke to him. Slowly turning around he gasped a little as he saw a blue tinted Prowl standing in front of him.

"P-Prowler?"

Nodding, Prowl took a step closer to him and knelt down to his level, wiping away a tear on Jazz's face. "Yes it's me Jazz."

"H-how?" Jazz stuttered, trying to grasp how his dead lover was in front of him and touching him.

"I can't stay for long Jazz, but I'll tell you." Taking a breath Prowl explained as best as he could. "I don't know exactly how it happened but I'm what you could call a ghost or an apparition. My best guess is that it has something to do with me merging my spark with the Allspark."

He sighed and looked at him. "Jazz, that's not important right now… what's important, is you."

Moving, Prowl pulled him into an embrace as best as possible in his current form, rubbing his back soothingly and letting Jazz lay his head on his shoulder. Kissing the top of his helm, Prowl closed his optics and held him.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you Jazz… I never wanted to do this to you but I knew there was no other way."

Jazz shook his head rapidly, clinging to him more. "N-no, it's…it's not ya fault Prowler."

Prowl sighed, but he knew that there would be no arguing with Jazz. Nuzzling and kissing the top of his helm again, Prowl was about to speak again when his blue form crackled. Wincing at the feeling, he looked down into Jazz's concerned optics and shook his head, smiling sadly.

"I have to go love," He raised his optic ridge, effectively silencing Jazz as he opened his mouth to protest him going. "Don't worry, I'll be back Jazzy."

Leaning down he kissed him passionately as he started to fade away.

"Prowler, promise me you'll come back soon, Ah can't live without ya."

Smiling softly before fading away completely, Prowl answered him.

"I promise."

Jazz cried for a moment after Prowl had faded away but he calmed himself, knowing that he would be back. Standing, Jazz looked up at the moon and nodded to himself, his purpose for living returned to him.

"Ah'll be waiting for ya Prowler."

(The End)


End file.
